Liquid filling and packaging machines are adapted to fill plastic bags with a liquid product, such as milk or wine. Heretofore, the bags have been pre-cut and then conveyed separately to a filling station for the purpose of filling each bag with a liquid product, through an open gland secured to the bag. On many such machines, the individual bags are hand-fed and held during the filling operation. In machines wherein the individual bags are conveyed through the machine, various alignment and related problems arise in respect to properly positioning the separated bags for filling purposes.